1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of display devices and pertains more particularly to a point-of-purchase display device adapted to be stocked with a plurality of different articles in such manner that they are visually accessible and readily available for selection and removal by a prospective purchaser.
2. The Prior Art
It is known to provide display devices which comprise generally dispenser means, such as pegboards carrying a plurality of hooks on which articles to be sold are supported. Heretofore pegboards have been affixed to struts, shelves or framework secured to structural components of the selling area. Alternatively, pegboards have been mounted on pedestals which may be shifted to different locations within a selling area.
Where the pegboard is permanently emplaced, it is obvious that proposed modifications of the selling area mandate structural changes if the location or configuration of the display is to be changed. Pegboards mounted on pedestals typically leave an overall impact of a temporary, unimpressive and unimportant installation not conducive to the sale of prestigious or relatively expensive products.
Additionally, in merchandising displays of the type heretofore known, it is necessary, in order to derive an accurate impression of the merchandise being sold, for a prospective purchaser to be at a location essentially opposite the unit, i.e. a purchaser approaching but not yet reaching such display will derive no meaningful appreciation of the wares exhibited.